The Surprise That Could Very Well Possibly Destroy the Known World
by Absolute Fairy Tail Trash
Summary: Levy and Gajeel come into Fairy Tail one day blushing like crazy. When Lucy investigates, the secret uncovered turns the guild into chaos and its obvious Fairy Tail will never be the same again. -Gajevy/Gale, possibly some other ships?
1. Chapter 1

It had been just a normal day in Fairy Tail for Lucy. Natsu was being lazy and didn't want to go on any jobs, so Lucy had been talking with Erza and just enjoying a non-stressful perfectly regular day. Cana was drunk. Gray had stripped. Mirajane was smiling. Natsu was on fire. Normal.

"So what is your favorite requip?" Lucy continued, her chin leaning on her entwined hands.

Erza thought. "Probably Japanese Cloth because I do all my badass stuff in that one." Lucy laughed weakly at the bright light in Erza's eyes as she imagined all of her badass moments. And there were certainly a lot.

Lucy looked around. Where was Levy? They had made plans to hang out and head to the library later, but they would be pointless if Levy didn't even show up at the guild. Levy couldn't be on a job, could she? After all, Jet and Droy were bickering at some table and Pantherlily was chatting with Happy and Carla. Gajeel would never go on a job without Lily, so it ruled out that possibility. Unless… Levy had talked about trying a job on her own, but then wouldn't Gajeel be here? Gajeel probably wouldn't have even let her out the door if she said she wanted to go on a job alone. Levy's boyfriend was waaay too overprotective.

Lucy sighed and turned back to Erza. She was overreacting, wasn't she? Lucy should just relax and enjoy the day off, a day from exploding buildings, Natsu's idiocy, and Happy's mean comments about her. Erza had continued to talk about her armors, going into Erza-Conversational-Default mode. Lucy had heard the same descriptions and explanations 40 million times, but she couldn't blame Erza. The woman just wanted to talk about her passions. Lucy understood. She could get that way about books and writing.

The door opened and in walked Levy and Gajeel. They had been dating for a little less than a year now, so them being together was nothing new, but for some reason today, their faces were red. The couple wasn't looking up, only at the floor. _What was going on? _Levy stood on tip-toe, trying to whisper something into Gajeel's ear and the man bent down to help close the height difference. Gajeel's reaction was a slight nod. However, afterwards, Levy started walking towards her, while Gajeel went to Lily on the other side of the guild. _That's weird. They're usually glued at the hip._ Something was obviously going on.

Levy sat down next to Lucy, smiling meekly. She opened her book and stuttered, "Good morning, Lu-chan. Morning, Erza," before diving her head into her book, blushing fiercely. Erza nodded and wanted to continue her explanation for why she could never eat spaghetti in Heaven's Wheel armor (it was mainly Natsu's fault), but Lucy took an opportunity to jump on her friend.

"Where were you? Gajeel and you are usually a lot earlier. And you always sit together. Why not now?"

"Um, no, reason." Levy's voice was muffled by the thick-yellowing pages enclosing her face.

Lucy frowned. "Levy, did something happen between you guys? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Did you get into a fight?"

Lucy could hear Levy's voice was a little higher-pitched than normal. It was covered in nervousness. "Um, kind of, the opposite?"

Lucy continued to pester Levy, definitely sure something was off. Erza continued talking to nobody about how Elfman ruined her Giant armor last Tuesday with a dry cleaning mistake. "Well, why did you end your sentence with a question mark?" Lucy paused until an idea struck her. "Wait, why did you say the opposite of a fight? Did he propose?!" Lucy nearly jumped out of her seat.

Levy slowly set her book down, but continued to stare at the floor. "Um, no. It's um..."

Lucy stopped her mini-celebration with an, "Aww," of disappointment, but quickly turned to look at Levy suspiciously. "Levy, I know something's up. Tell me."

Levy looked her friend in the eyes. "Do you promise not to tell anyone until we decide to make it public?" _We? Who was we?_ But Lucy nodded in agreement, her suspicion growing.

Levy cringed. "I'm pregnant."

At that moment, all conversations ceased. All movement stopped. Something whispered so quietly could be heard for miles. If Levy had decided to say the words two seconds earlier, only Lucy would have heard. Two seconds later, only Lucy. But this was one of those moments in life when all stops simultaneously for a second, those rare times when everyone's conversations are strangely paused. When the birds silence their chirping and leaves pause their swaying. But Levy did not have luck on her side that day. _Lucy_ did not have luck on her side that day.

Lucy's mouth dropped to the floor. Her eyes widened. Lucy could've been hit by a two-ton boulder and she wouldn't have noticed, she was so in shock. Not even the crickets chirped. Lucy shook her head in disbelief, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Levy dove her head back into her book as the whole guild stared at the bookworm, in just as much shock, if not more, than Lucy. The air was so thick Lucy couldn't breathe, but that may just have been due to the stopping of all involuntary actions. Levy finally twitched her head in a nod, confirming, that she was, indeed, pregnant.

Lucy gasped and almost fainted onto the floor as Levy's rosy colored face from earlier turned the color of Erza's hair. Simultaneously, Mirajane dropped the tray she was carrying, sending cups clattering across the silent floor, but nobody noticed. There was a bigger matter that needed to be addressed. Levy was pregnant. Levy was seriously pregnant.

Natsu, a boy who couldn't stand still for 30 seconds, broke the silence by breaking out in laughter. He had obviously been holding it in, and it sounded loud and foreign in the soundless guild. "Hahahahaha, Levy pregnant, hahahahaha, that's a good one, hahahahaha-"

Master Makorav smashed Natsu into silence with his giant fist without a second thought. It was easy to tell Makorav was still stunned, and trying to work his way back to sense. Meanwhile, Gray had already returned, and he started thinking out loud, another foreign sound at that moment. "So if Levy's really pregnant, who's the father-?"

All eyes turned to Gajeel, who was hiding in the back corner with a fire-truck red face. His head was in his hands, and he was pacing through the unwanted attention, trying to ignore it, as he thought of the circumstance. He stopped, and addressed the accusation with a weak nod that set the guild on fire.

Jet and Droy started crying profusely. Pantherlily smirked, obviously happy for the couple. Most were still stunned, unable to move from their current positions. Levy and Gajeel both wouldn't look up as the gasps accumulated. Finally, Erza had fully realized the situation. Her eyes started glowing bright red, and Lucy took a mental step back. Erza slowly rose, pulling out her sword.

Erza took a step forward, and it all happened in calm, slow motions until somewhere, someone dropped a pin. Erza sensed the vibrations of the dropping pin.

"GAAAAJEEEEEL!" Erza cried rushing towards the dragon slayer full force. Her sword was lifted, ready to run Gajeel through, but he had started walking out, his face still pink.

"Fuck this. I knew this was going to happen," Gajeel sighed into his palm. He made his way out of the guild, pausing in the doorway, turning back to look at Levy. She still had her face in the book as a barrier between the world. "See ya later, Shrimp." The door slammed shut behind him, echoing through the hall.

Levy whimpered in response. The guild was still too shocked to move, so Lucy took the opportunity to grab her friend's hand without hesitation and pull her out of the guild, away from the stares. God knows Levy needed it.

"We're going. We need to talk."

* * *

Lucy sprinted the whole way back to her apartment, dragging Levy with her, who kept tripping and stumbling through her embarrassment. Levy was trying to look down to hide her glowing face, only for her feet to hit loose stones and send her flying slightly. Of course, Lucy had to concentrate hard to not trip as well while her brain turned.

As they ran, Levy got weird looks from people on the street. Lucy looked back at her friend. Did everyone find out those couple of minutes ago? That moment when the whole world paused? Lucy was still in a bit of shock herself, but was pushing through the barrier to reality. She needed to as to understand the situation. Levy getting pregnant wasn't totally impossible, and while she and Gajeel had only been dating for 10 months, they had been friends and hanging out for a while, growing closer. And if you counted their Tenroujima snooze, Levy and Gajeel's relationship had even gone through 7 years.

Levy and Lucy finally hit the last stretch to Lucy's apartment, right next to the river and they ran up the stairs until they reached Lucy's apartment. Lucy slammed the door shut as Levy slumped into a chair.

"God, Lu-chan. What was that for?" Levy panted. Lucy took a seat across from her, and crossed her arms. Levy wiped her sweating hairline, exhaling heavily to regain her breath.

"Spill." Lucy's eyes bore into her friend's. She was mad and a little bit happy but just very very very _very_ confused, and Levy was going to explain if it was the last thing she ever did.

Levy looked into Lucy's eyes, communicating a silent plea to not make her do so, but Lucy won over. Levy darted her head down, picking at the skirt of her yellow dress while she stumbled over an attempt at an explanation. "Uh, um, we, uh…" Levy sighed and blushed before completely giving up.

"You know how maybe a couple of weeks ago all of Fairy Tail went to the one resort?" Lucy nodded, remembering the property damage bill caused by mostly Natsu. "Well, do you remember how I was sharing a room with you, and Natsu with Gajeel? And then Natsu told you and me to switch because our bed was comfier and he got a better night's sleep when he was with you?"

Lucy blushed in recognition, hoping her face wasn't as red as her friend's. "This is not about that flame-brain idiot. This is about you."

Levy nodded and sighed. "Well…" Lucy jumped up at Levy's response.

Lucy's eyes grew to the size of the moon. She couldn't believe it. The world could not cease to surprise her.

Lucy saw her friend sigh in shame, so she calmed down and continued to press Levy for explanations. "So, how did you find out you were pregnant?"

Levy placed her flaming face into her hands and shook her head slightly. "For the last couple of days or so I've been constantly feeling like I need to puke. And recently, in the mornings I'm a dragon slayer on a boat in a hurricane. I went to go see Porlyusica to see if she might know what was going on. I was afraid I was overreacting, but I never get sick like that. So she examined me and told me to get Gajeel and bring him here because she had some shocking news for us. And that's how we got here. I was pregnant."

Lucy grumbled under her breath, "So that old bat knew before her best friend?" But Lucy could tell Levy had finished her story and they waited in silence for a few minutes, neither daring to speak.

Levy sighed and decided to pick up again, much to Lucy's surprise.

"And now things are really awkward between me and Gajeel because I'll be turning 19 next month and we aren't married and we're having a child together for Christ's sake and I don't know how we're supposed to care for this child while going on jobs and missions and I'm not giving this child up, you know? He's going to have a happy childhood unlike the rest of us if it's the last thing I do. And now I've probably destroyed my relationship with Jet and Droy because they've never liked Gajeel and Master probably thinks I'm insane for this and everybody is going to start acting really weird around me and probably not even trust me-"

Lucy cut off her friend's rant by laughing. It started lightly, but slowly scaled to full sobs that rocked her body, sending her rolling onto the floor.

"What?" Levy asked, stress lines covering her forehead as she ran her hand through her crazy blue hair.

"Nothing," Lucy laughed. "It's just that, you worry way too much. You obviously have the whole guild behind you, and we _will_ be supporting you so you can give that child the best freaking childhood he could possibly have. And if Gajeel decides to quit out on you, we all know that Erza will have his severed head on a stick in two minutes. This kid will grow into a fine mage that you and Gajeel will be so proud of."

Lucy smiled at her friend in encouragement and support. And Levy smiled back.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail's guild hall was very open and spacious, a place where many people could gather at once without feeling too squished. But for some reason today, everyone was crowded around a table near the center. It had originally just held Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Mira across form them, but with the subject matter, the whole guild had started congregating around the table, to the point where you could barely move.

Levy sat with her arms crossed, leaning backwards and slouching. Her feet tapped the wooden floor randomly, as Mira sat across from her and continued to read.

"So, since you're in week 6, you might start getting slightly tired, so you just need to remember to exercise, but gently. But the good news is, your baby is going to start having a heartbeat in a day or so! Plus it's the size of a grain of rice!"

"Damn it, Mira!" Natsu complained from where he was leaning on the table. "Now I'm hungry."

Lucy threw her arms into the air. "You're always hungry!"

Gajeel turned to Natsu and with a look that would put Evergreen to shame said, "Don't even think of eating my kid."

"I wouldn't eat your kid. Do you know how unsatisfying a single grain of rice is?"

Erza whammed her fist over Natsu's head, and he fell to the ground. "Don't joke about eating children." She then turned to Levy and pasted a huge smile on her face. "I helped! Can you name him Erza now?"

Erza had recently started her 'Let's do everything possible in order to get them to name their kid Erza' campaign. Levy bit her lip. "We really haven't thought about it anymore than we did last time you asked me, five minutes ago."

Era frowned and slumped down, pouting like a four-year old. Mira simply laughed and opened _Your Pregnancy: The Utmost All-Out Guide_ again. "Well, week 7. Plan on getting really emotional."

Gajeel groaned. Levy scowled and turned to face him. "What was that for?" Levy accused.

"Nothing," he shrugged off. "Just, Shrimp, you're already really emotional."

Levy balled her fists. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gajeel chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Exactly. You're just really overreacting to everything, that's all. Like earlier today, when we were walking to the guild, you started yelling at me for walking on the left side of you."

Levy growled and stood up to try to seem superior. "That's because when I'm on your right side, those weird feathers brush over my head because I'm short!"

"Well you never complained before!" Gajeel defended.

Levy cried, "That's because you usually walk on my right side!"

Mira giggled nervously, "Um, on the bright side, by week 7, your baby has lips, nostrils, and its brain is developing."

A smile engulfed Levy's face and she dropped back down. "Really?"

Gajeel leaned on the table and set his face and his hands. "Mira, I think Porlyusica miscalculated. When do the mood swings kick in?"

Lucy grabbed Levy's book, reached behind her, and Levy heard the cry indicating Lucy had whacked Gajeel with it.

"What the hell was that for?" Gajeel screamed, rubbing his head.

Lucy held up the book defensively. "No complaining about her mood swings! I'm the one who's staying at her place to help her! You're just lounging around and complaining!"

"It's not my fault guys aren't allowed in the female dorms of Fairy Hills! And Gramps already forbade Levy from staying at my place when we started dating, remember?" Gajeel yelled in frustration.

Lucy started waving her arms. "That was supposed to stop the possibility of what is happening right now! But look at what still happened!"

Gajeel sighed and turned to Master Makorav. "Can Levy stay at my place?"

Master Makorav shook his head. "Damn it!" Gajeel muttered.

"Can you guys stop fighting?" Levy finally broke. The two shut up, neither wanting to cause Levy any more trouble.

Bisca cleared her throat. "Um, Levy, since this doesn't seem to be getting anywhere, would you mind telling me what colors you want for the baby shower?"

"Uh." Levy was too frazzled to really think.

"Blue," Levy replied.

"Black," Gajeel stated, at the exact same time as Lucy.

"Black and blue?" Natsu laughed. "So, the kid's baby shower is gonna be the same colors as Levy when Gajeel beat her up and hung her from the tree. Hahaha."

Everyone crowded around the table stopped to look at Natsu.

"Did you just…" Gray started. "You are such an asshole, Natsu."

"I call beating him up first!" Erza volunteered.

Natsu got a scared look on his face. "Is that one of those things that's off-limits to saying in the guild?" Natsu gulped.

Happy nodded, solemnly.

"MOMMY!" Natsu screamed as he sprinted out of the guild, faster than Jet. But Erza lost no time in chasing after him, leaving Fairy Tail in the dust.

"I didn't think Fairy Tail could get any more awkward. But, it did," Max stated.

The whole guild nodded in affirmation.

* * *

Levy was sitting outside on the back steps of the guild, when Gajeel approached her and sat down. Levy looked up at him and sighed.

"What is it, Shrimp?" He wasted no time in figuring out her emotions, something he excelled at.

Levy paused, not wanting to make anything even more awkward if that was even possible, but Gajeel looked her in the eyes, and she involuntarily blurted it all out.

"Gajeelwhatdidyouthinkwhennatsumentionedyoubeatingmeandupandnowimwonderingwhatschangedandidunnothisisreallystupidbut-"

Gajeel put a finger over her mouth. "If you're going to speak, Shrimp, at least do it intelligently."

Levy sighed and Gajeel removed his finger, but having to slow down and repeat it made her much more nervous. "I dunno, but I'm just thinking about how you did beat me up and we all swore we would never forgive you, and now, uh, we're having a child, and what…"

"So, you're just wondering how we got from point A to point B." Gajeel paused before looking down at the stone beneath his feet. "You know, I was a different person then, and if that kid wants to know, we'll tell him. But that's the thing about Fairy Tail. They're fucking crazy. You can't leave that place with your sanity because they start working with you on all their ideas on how friendship is magic. And with Fairy Tail you can beat up one of their members and then a month later that same person is bossing you around and calling you an idiot."

"You know, I was really scared of you at first." Levy whispered.

"I know."

"But then you saved me. You know, from Laxus when Jet and Droy were beating you up," Levy continued.

"I know. I've saved you a lot. I thought you were training harder, Shrimp."

Levy punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"And what about the S-Class trials? I saved your butt there," Gajeel added.

"You called me small and short and hurt my self-esteem!"

"You gave me Solid-Script Iron with a heart in the middle!"

"You promised you would make me big!"

Gajeel chuckled. "I may have failed in the S-Class sense, but if the pictures in all those books have any indication, you're stomach's about to become really big."

"That's not what I meant!" Levy cried, laughing. They finished with one of those big dramatic sighs that punctuate the air, leaving everything silent.

Levy leaned on Gajeel, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, come here, Shrimp." Gajeel finally gave up and pressed his mouth against hers.

They had only made out for a second, when Cana cried from inside, "QUIT WITH THE PDA! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO DRINK!"

The couple pulled apart, laughing. Before Gajeel stood up, he grabbed Levy and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the heck, Gajeel! Put me down!" Levy cried, pounding on his back.

"Relax, Shrimp. The baby is the size of a grain of rice. What's the worst that could happen?" Gajeel reasoned. "Besides, don't we have baby clothes to buy that say, 'I'm the child of the strongest wizard in town-'" Levy smiled humbly. "'-And his girlfriend'?" She scowled before sticking her tongue out at him.

Cana yelled out again. "QUIT WITH THE PDA! IT MAY BE IMPLIED, BUT I'M TRYING TO DRINK!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Felt very fluffy last chapter. Chapter 3:**

* * *

Gajeel sighed. He set down his cup and looked over at Levy, who was talking animatedly with a bunch of the girls. He set down his cup, staring into space. Normally, Gajeel hung on to every last word his amazing, badass cat said, but today, there was too much on his mind. And Gajeel didn't even know what any of it was.

Gajeel looked down, and there was a little piece of paper on the wooden table. It was singed on the edges and covered in unreadable red scribbles.

der gajel meet mi at the frunt off tha gilt en fiv minats. wil pruv hoos the betr dragunslear. anunumus.

Gajeel squinted, trying to decipher the hieroglyphics. It was obviously Natsu. The burnt edges and unreadable writing gave him away. But Gajeel had gotten notes from the Salamander like this before. He didn't need to read it to understand it. Natsu wanted to fight.

Gajeel got up and stretched. He would go to the front before Natsu and warm-up. Maybe this time, they could actually fight without interruptions. Gajeel needed a distraction, and beating the Salamander to a pulp was a perfect one.

Gajeel stepped out into the sunlight, shielding his eyes from the bright contrast. The door slammed shut behind him and Gajeel looked around. "What the hel-" Three people were suddenly on him, holding him down and Gajeel was still in shock, too confused to move.

Something black dropped over his eyes, rendering vision useless. "What the fuck?" Gajeel could smell them and hear their footsteps. Salamander. Gajeel punched in that direction, eliciting a cry of pain from Natsu. Gajeel chuckled.

However, something cold and tingly snapped around his wrists.

"I got the magic handcuffs! Elfman, get the sock!" Gajeel tried punching in Gray's direction, but his arms were stiff. Gajeel couldn't move. Must be the magic handcuffs. So he did the next best thing.

"LILY! GET OUT HERE-" A hand stuffed something into his mouth. It was a cloth and it smelled horrible. The hand didn't smell too good either.

"Stay silent like a man!" If Gajeel could've rolled his eyes, he would've. But Gajeel still couldn't move. Natsu, Gray and Elfman stood over him, the street silent.

Natsu laughed maniacally. "Hey, Gajeel, do you like the sock? It's one of my used ones!" There was a punch, and Natsu cried. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Take it like a man!"

"Stop it, flame brain. The handcuffs can only hold for so long against magic."

"Well, then don't punch me you ice bastard!"

Gajeel heard something in the distance beyond their arguing. It was a magic four wheeler, heading this way. They were trying to take him some place. He just needed to figure out how to escape. So according to the stripper, if he just pushed them with magic…

Gajeel struggled, but nothing happened. The magic four wheeler pulled up, and a gruff voice called out, "Bring him in." Laxus. So he was in on this too?

Gray and Elfman picked him up. Gajeel struggled again, but still no avail. Shit. What the hell were they going to do?

Gajeel went flying into the four wheeler, and Gray, Natsu, and Elfman climbed after him. Gajeel ended up squished between Natsu and Laxus in not the most comfortable position.

"Are you guys set?" another voice called out from the driver's seat. Alzack? How many people were involved in this thing?

The four wheeler pressed forward, and Gajeel started puking into Natsu's dirty sock. From the moans and groans, it sounded like Salamander wasn't doing much better. Laxus sighed to the right of him, and a zap of lightning came down on his head and knocked Gajeel out.

* * *

Lucy set down her book and looked up at Erza. "Did you just hear that? From outside the guild?"

Erza shrugged. "Probably just Natsu and Gray acting like idiots."

Lucy nodded and picked up her book again.

Cue line

When Gajeel finally awoke, the binds were gone. He flexed his wrists and shot a club of iron at a white wall. Good, his magic worked again.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing!" Natsu cried. Gajeel was in a white room with blue benches along the walls. On one side, there was a green curtain confining a small area. The other benches were taken up by Laxus, Alzack, Elfman, and Natsu. Mirrors lined the walls behind him. Wait, was this a… dressing room?

Gray walked in through a wooden door, his arms laden with fabric. He dumped the hangers onto a hook on the wall and turned to Gajeel. "So you're finally up."

Gajeel blinked. "Where the fuck am I and what the fuck is happening?"

Natsu waved his arms. "We had to kidnap you like that because you wouldn't have come otherwise and then it would've been a big deal in front of Levy and we can't have that so sorry, but I'm not sorry cause that was fun."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You didn't help, Natsu."

Alzack cleared his throat and looked straight into Gajeel's red eyes. "We think you should propose to Levy.

* * *

Gajeel pulled open the green curtain. "Do you like_ this_ one?" he growled.

Natsu looked the suit over. "Turn."

"It looks manly," Elfman declared.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "You've called all of them manly."

"Why are you even here?" Gajeel asked Laxus, as he turned around lazily. "You would be the last person I would think of who would do this."

Laxus crossed his arms. "Gramps has decided to put me on Gajeel surveillance duty because he doesn't trust you anymore. I have to stalk you and report anything because apparently one pregnancy and it's all over."

Gajeel blushed. "How long have you been stalking me?"

Laxus shrugged. "Since last week." Damn. Did that means he saw Levy and him watching Frozen Sing-Along on Friday?

Laxus smirked. "I saw the Frozen Sing-Along," he said, as if reading Gajeel's mind.

Gajeel stumbled, trying to cover it up. "It's not like that! I was just trying to be nice!"

Laxus snickered. "So it was Levy who proposed the Love is an Open Door duet?" After a minute Laxus straightened back up. "But being humiliated isn't the only reason I'm doing this. Gramps told me I have to or I get kicked out."

Alzack knitted his eyebrows together. "I thought you hated this guild."

Laxus shrugged. "I do. But the thunder God Tribe has decided to firmly glue themselves to me. I've only gotten rid of them while watching Gajeel by saying I was delivering reports to the Magic Council, and we all hate _them._ But if I got kicked out again they'd flood the guild with their tears."

"When Gray came back from the battle with Oracion Seis, Juvia was a real man and flooded the guild with her manly tears," Elfman offered.

Gray got red in the face. "Don't bring that up!"

"Oh?" Laxus had an amused look on his face. "I wonder what they would be like if you and Juvia had a kid."

Alzack laughed. "They'd flood the guild with ice pebbles.

Gray's face was a tomato. "NEW TOPIC! NEW TOPIC! NEW TOPIC!"

Natsu finally made his decision, putting Gray's humiliation off to the side. "I personally like this suit, but I just don't think Levy will, ya know?"

Alzack nodded. "And Levy really is the deciding factor. Do they have any suits with books on them?"

Gajeel collapsed on an empty bench. "Why am I proposing again?" he grumbled.

Gray sighed in frustration, more suits in hand. "We already went over this. Were you even paying attention?"

"Maybe half?" Gajeel guessed.

Gray sighed. "You should propose because kids have better home lives when their parents are married, and then you might actually be able to hang out without her without Laxus or Makorav breathing down your neck. Plus, Levy's 18 and her walking around with a little kid definitely would give off the irresponsible teen mom vibe. You guys could take care of the kid easier and manage jobs. And I mean you love her, right?"

"Yeah," Gajeel grumbled. "But I like where our relationship is right now, and I don't want to change it. Getting married would make it seem awkward and I feel it'd be pushed."

Gray frowned. "You guys could get married before the baby was born and they'd never know. It would really be better if you guys were married. It would make you seem a lot more responsible."

Gajeel stood up. "And we're not responsible now?"

Gray stood to meet him. "You're having a kid! She's 18! You won't man up and marry her!"

"I will marry Shrimp when I want to marry Shrimp and it's not up to some ice idiot to decide that!"

Alzack laughed nervously. "Um, how about we leave for today? You guys can both think about it, but I think we're done."

The two arguing mages glared at each other, but kept silent. A large groan filled the room.

"What, Natsu?" Gray asked, irritated.

Natsu sat up. "I just realized something. There are gonna be more Gajeels than Natsus in the guild now. Though I'm sure I could beat both of them, but I want a kid."

Gajeel's eye twitched. "You want a kid? You want to have to go through the process of dealing with a pregnant woman?"

Natsu shrugged. "It isn't fair. I deserve a kid."

An idea struck Gray. "Well, then, Natsu, why don't you ask somebody to have a kid with you? Maybe Lucy might have a kid with you. You should ask her when we get back."

Natsu grinned. "That's a great idea! Lucy would love to have a kid with me!"

Laxus looked at Natsu suspiciously. "Natsu, do you even know how kids are made?"

Natsu shook his head. "But it can't be hard. Gajeel and Levy are having a kid. Alzack and Bisca had a kid. Is it a spell or something?"

Alzack frowned. "Did you take the _mandatory _Transition Years lecture from Mirajane when you turned thirteen?"

Natsu sighed. "I opted out of it because everyone said they had nightmares from it."

"It was mandatory!"

* * *

Levy couldn't get the taste of metal out of her mouth. She was in week 8, and Mira had said to expect it, but Levy hadn't expected _this_. Her mouth tasted like she had just kissed Gajeel after he ate, however that went away really quick. Levy had tried every dish Mira could make and nothing could cover it. It was just metal, metal, and metal. And all the foods she normally loved (basically anything cooked by Mira) all tasted off. Levy couldn't even concentrate on Lucy in front of her with the overwhelming taste.

"Uh, Levy? You okay?" Lucy asked, hesitantly. Lucy had learned the hard way of how to approach Levy when she was pregnant. The hormones turned her sweet friend into an angry Aquarius.

"Whu…" Levy shook her head. Concentrate!

Lucy giggled. "If you don't want to edit it right now, just say so."

Levy sighed. "No, I want to. I love your writing, Lu-chan. Just this taste…" Levy waved her hands in front of her mouth in exaggeration.

Cana groaned. "Levy, I already told you, come over and chug some booze with me. That should help with the metal. You're too uptight."

Lucy gasped. "I can't believe you would even suggest Levy drinking! It'd hurt the baby!"

"Calm down, Lu-chan. I wasn't going to take her up on the offer." Lucy sat back, frowning.

Cana laughed. "This is why I don't have to worry about getting pregnant. The alcohol would kill anything alive in me in seconds."

"That's awful!" Lucy cried. Levy sighed and looked down at the paper.

The wind howled and mixed in with her screams. How did she end up here? In this situation, with no one left. She reached to her bag, and fumbled around for

The words started blurring across the page. Ugggh. Levy grasped her head. Lucy looked at her, expectantly. Why couldn't she concentrate? Levy just wanted to set the piece of paper on fire and throw it across the room so it couldn't blur anymore.

"Um, Levy-san?"

Levy paused her destructive daydream to turn around to the blue-haired dragon slayer. "Oh, hi, Wendy. What can I do for you?"

Wendy was red across nose and cheeks, and she looked to the floor. Carla flew behind her. "Can- can I ask you a few questions?"

Levy nodded and beckoned for her to sit down. Wendy slid in next to her, but still didn't look up.

"Um, Levy-san, I'm a little confused. I know you're having a baby and all, but um,"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out, Wendy. She can't answer a question you don't ask."

Wendy breathed in deeply. "So, you're having a baby, and Gajeel-san's the father, right?" Levy nodded. "Well, I don't understand how he can be. You two aren't married, and you have to be married to have a kid, right? Soooooo…"

Levy blushed herself and Lucy just laughed. "Um, Wendy, I don't think I'm the best person for this."

Wendy looked even more confused.

Mirajane walked over to her. "Wendy, I heard you talking to Levy, and I think I can help."

"You can answer my question?" Wendy asked.

Mirajane nodded. "But first, tell me. Do you know how babies are made?"

Wendy shook her head, and Mira sighed. "Come with me then." She took Wendy's hand and started pulling her back to the infirmary. "I guess it's about time you learned. You too, Carla."

Levy started laughing as soon as they were out of sight.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Levy giggled. "It's just, we've all had to go through that here. The Talk." Lucy blushed. "The Master hired doctors so when we hit puberty, we would learn all about the Transition Years, as well as have the Talk. Mira took it over a couple of years ago for the girls, since everyone trusts her. But I pity anyone who goes through that. She won't be able to look anyone in the eye for weeks."

Lucy looked at the table. "I had to go through that too with our doctor. Not fun."

After a moment of (very) awkward silence, the doors slammed open. Levy saw Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, and Alzack, and something orange that came flying right through.

"LUCY LUCY LUCY LUCY LUCY!" it screamed. Ah, it was Natsu.

Gajeel walked over to her, then he leaned on her and kissed the top of her forehead. "Hey, Shrimp."

"Where were you guys?" she turned to look at him.

Gajeel waved her off. "I'll tell you about it later. But first I need to go on a job to get some cash to buy those stupid little baby outfits."

Levy laughed, and turned back to Lucy and Natsu across from her as Gajeel went to the board.

"LUCY!" Natsu was a ball of energy. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Lucy sighed in exasperation. Levy looked to see that Lucy's page that had been lying in front of her was now a pile of ashes. Levy had wanted to hurt it, but Natsu had demolished it into nothing. Lucy would be so pissed.

Natsu was talking so fast the girls could hardly keep up with him. "SoGraygavemethisawesomeideabecauseyouknowhowunfairitisfortheretobetwoGajeelsandonlyonemesothewholeguildwillbeunbalancedsoIsaidIwantedakidandGraygavemethebestideasowhatdoyousayLucyletshaveakidwecannameitIgneel!"

Lucy laughed. "Calm down Natsu. I didn't hear a word you said."

"Let's have a kid Lucy!"

Lucy stopped. She looked at Natsu. Her face was drenched in horror. Finally, she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy practically flipped the table over and sprinted straight out of the guild.

Natsu looked over at Levy in confusion. "What did I do?"

Levy couldn't help laughing. Soon she was almost rolling on the floor, clutching her sides.

"What's going on?" a little blue cat asked. Happy must have gotten back from his fishing trip.

Levy breathed in deeply, trying to slow her laughing down. "Natsu, he just, asked Lu-chan, to have a, a kid, with him."

Happy froze. He stood there like a stone statue for a couple of minutes before he just eroded away to nothing.

Levy turned back to Natsu, who was still confused. "Why do I get the feeling everyone knows something except me?" he asked.

Levy sighed. "You should probably go join Mira, Wendy, and Carla in the infirmary."


End file.
